Blood Ties
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Raven Darkholme, Charles little adopted sister. Katarina Lance Gold, Sara and Laurel's little sister and Gideon's wife and mother to Samara and Grayson Gold. What is connecting those two? Read to find out!


_**Hello! So i came up with this idea while watching Lance Sisters tributes on Youtube! I don't know how i want the story to go but i wanted to share what i wrote so far with you, guys!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Blood Ties**_

My name is Raven Darkholme or at least it was until I died.

It's funny thinking that my own brother would notice me not being me but I guess I was wrong.

Then it's Erik…okay I don't blame him he only knew me for about two weeks or so but still who doesn't recognize the change of posture and behavior of a person?

I mean come on! I was childish and always was happy then in one night I suddenly became serious and all about the mission? Or I would be so easily influenced to change my mind about my mutation?

No! My mind was set to the choice that I should normalize it!

How I died?

Well it's hard to say…I laid in my bed at night thinking about tomorrow's training when suddenly I felt a pain to my chest and I shot up screaming next thing I know the pain has me coughing and then I feel that someone is ripping my own heart out and there are blood stains all over my white tank top.

I make an attempt to get off the bed and go alert Charles or anyone really but the pain doesn't allow me to do more than one step towards the door and then I'm on my knees coughing and clenching my chest.

Then I see blood drops on the carpet and I search frantically to see from where I'm bleeding, I struggled to touch the mirror I had on my night stand but once I have it on my hands I see that my nose and eyes are bleeding.

"No! No! No!" I chant as I try to stop the bleeding but it's no use since I'm way too dizzy to focus on the task at hand and like that I faint.

I think that was the point where I became a ghost…yes I said ghost!

I was standing above my now dead body suddenly I felt a cold breeze so I turn around and I see a red shadow.

"Who are you?" I asked confused and afraid but the shadow didn't speak it passed through me and went directly to my dead body.

Suddenly I see my dead body gasped for breath and its eyes open but instead for the blue eyes I had they are red…just for a moment.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed in fear and shock as I stepped back.

"Get out of my body!" I yelled the next second as I attempted to rip the spirit out of my body.

"Stop trying, Raven. It's no use! You have another mission!" A voice spoke suddenly from behind me and I turned to see a white shadow.

"Um…who are you?" I asked confused and afraid.

"No one. I'm here to get you safely to where you should be. Follow me." The white shadow said and I turned to look at my body who looked directly at me.

"I will take care of your body don't worry! Go!" My body spoke and gave me a small smile.

"You are not bad?" I asked dumbfounded and my body shook her head no.

I was calm now so I follow the white shadow.

"So, here is your new life, Katerina Lance." The white shadow said as it pushed me towards the white light.

I gasped wide awake in a different room.

"What in the name of anything holy?" I wondered out loud as I looked around me. Then the door opened and I saw a man.

"Kat? You okay, honey?" The man asked worried.

"I'm fine, dad. Go back to bed." I heard my own voice say as a smile stretched in my lips.

The man nodded and closed the door. Next thing I saw was the white shadow next to me.

"Here are your memories, Katerina." It said as I felt it touch my forehead and next thing I saw were flashes of another life.

Sixty minutes later the white shadow leaves and I'm left with a massive headache.

"That was interesting." I mumbled as I went back under the covers.

I had both lives in my head and it was so weird!

In the morning I was awakened but the smell of coffee and as I open my eyes I saw two blond girls smiling at me.

"Laurel? Sara? Coffee?" I asked confused as I sat up and they smiled as they gave me the cup.

"For your first day back in home!" Sara said smiling happily and I had the urge to hug her and I launch myself to her and hugged her.

"Thank you!" I said to both of them as I took the cup.

Apparently I was a Trauma Surgeon and ED doctor in Chicago Med where I worked with my elder sister's not so dead boyfriend.

Felicity and I saved him from the Undertaking and i found him work once he was out of the ICU and back from Riyadh.

I had returned home for my summer vacations and I was staying with our dad since I didn't own an apartment in Starling City. I also knew that my sisters were vigilantes I would also help them here and there with my medical background.

I like that life more than my Raven one.

"So what does the agenda say?" Laurel asked me once I had got off bed and searched through my closet for something to wear.

"I don't know…maybe try to contact Gideon? See if he'll come by Starling City." I found myself asking.

I wondered for a second who the hell is Gideon but then I remembered; Gideon is my boyfriend who is also a witch…and I apparently I met him ten years ago when I was in Boston studying medicine and decided to take a trip around the area and I found this little town called Storybrook and I visited it.

Him and the rest of the residence there thought it was weird I found the town then I met him…all brooding and me mourning my sister's death, we didn't spoke much because something weird was going on in the town and I was too busy trying to piece it together until one night I had dream of him trying to kill Emma, my new found friend.

The next night I saw it happen. Somehow I saw the future and I knew so I run to him and tried to stop him from piercing Emma with his sword but I was too late, the impact of the magic through me away and last thing I see was Gideon yelling my name and running up to me.

When I woke up I was in the hospital of this weird town and everyone were shocked to see me alive. They had told me I was dead and suddenly I came back.

At first I thought I was immortal or something but then I started being able to sense people's next actions, guess what they were feeling and thinking then I discovered that I could absorb pain from someone who was in pain and heal them in the process. Last thing I discovered was that I could move things with my mind. I had become like Charles…I was telepathetic slash telekinetic.

I was shocked and scared of my powers but Regina, Emma, Gideon and his dad helped me control them. That is how we became friends. Seven months later I had to return to Boston to finish off my last year and start my residence. So we lost touch as I went to Starling City sensing that I will be needed, then the Undertaking happened and later I went to Riyadh for my four year residence and the last year Tommy joined me with the name Connor Rhodes.

We returned to US and rented an apartment in Chicago as we both worked in Chicago Med. Gideon on Christmas decided to visit me and got jealous upon seeing that I was living with Connor, he thought I was dating him.

It took us three weeks to hear Gideon saying that he loved me, it was after a terrorist attack in our hospital and once we were cleared to get out I found him waiting for me, then he confessed his love.

That is how we started dating and we've been together for two years now.

"Oh! Is he in town? Dad would love to meet him." Laurel said smirking and I sighed.

"He was visiting his nephew in Boston so I don't know…" I said slightly nervous.

"You don't want dad to meet him?" Sara asked me and I turned to her and chuckled.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed and the girls laughed.

The day went as I had expected, over breakfast I spoke with Henry and Gideon via Skype catching up with Henry and setting up a meet up with Gideon in the evening since he would take the train and meet me.

I cleaned the house and went grocery shopping as i anticipated seeing Gideon.

Before I knew it I feel my phone ring and I look to see it was Gideon with a text.

"How is grocery shopping going?" The text said and I turn to look over at the pasta isle to see him smirking as his hands were inside his Oxford jacket and he was smirking at me.

"You sneaky bastard! You were already in town?" I exclaimed as I run to hug him and he nodded as I saw Henry pretending to read some pasta package.

"Hey, Henry!" I said happily as I hugged him and he laughed.

"Good to see you, Kat!" He hugged me back.

"You were already here that is why I didn't recognize the background when we talked, I thought you had renovate a room or something." I said laughing as Gideon hugged me from behind and Henry took my cart and we started walking inside the grocery store.

Once the shopping ended I and Gideon drove with my car home while Henry followed us behind with the rental car he and Gideon had.

"So this flight attended was doing the heart eyes at me and Henry so much that I was annoyed so I pretended that Henry was my boyfriend. You had to see how her eyes widen when I grabbed Henry by the waist closer to me! It was hilarious! Henry though didn't find it all that funny because he wanted her number!" Gideon told me laughing as we took the newly bought stuff inside my dad's apartment and I laughed.

"Poor Henry! Gideon you shall be named Gideon the cock blocker!" I said laughing and Gideon laughed but once he put the stuff on the ground he run and picked me.

"Cock block, huh?" He asked me while he tickled me and I laughed but the laughs and teasing stop when I kicked his face with my heel of my foot.

"OH! MY GOD! I AM SO SO SORRY, BABY!" I exclaimed as I saw blood rushing from his nose.

"It's okay! I'll heal it with magic." He said as he performed a spell and fixed it.

I sighed in relief and stood up to finish the tidying.

"So, when am I going to meet your side of the family? You met all mine so it's fair that I meet yours." Gideon said as he watched me move around the kitchen tidying the stuff we bought.

"Um…let's start with my mum in Central City and then we will see…my dad is kinda overprotective." I said hesitantly and Gideon sighed.

"I know what you mean." He said slightly disappointed and I turn to smile softly at his puppy face.

"Aw! Don't frown! You get to be insulted by my dad soon enough!" I said in a cute baby voice as I went to him and sat next to him. Gideon though seemed to think something and didn't give me any attention so I waited till he was done.

I know how annoying it is to disrupt you when you think.

"Gideon?" I asked softly as I saw him dig in his jeans' pocket and take out something I couldn't see because he held it in his fist and stood up and extended his other hand to me.

"Let's dance a little." He said smiling at me and I obeyed as I took his hand and then I saw him put music from his phone as we moved to no beat.

He played the song "Alive" by Gabrielle Aplin as we danced to its beat.

Right at the end of the song he twirled me around and then as I turned to look at him I saw him on his knees holding a ring.

I gasped in shock as I saw it and smiled as I nodded and tears flooded my eyes and he smiled in victory as he hugged me and kissed me. Then I took the ring and wore it.

"I guess congratulations are in order." I heard Henry's voice from the entrance of the apartment and I saw him and my dad standing there.

"WHAT? UM…How long have you guys been there?" I asked slightly taken aback and Henry smiled.

"Since you two started dancing…Henry guy stopped me from getting inside the apartment as we watched you. May I learn who is my youngest daughter's fiancé?' My dad said slightly mad slightly protective but I saw his eyes were happy.

"I'm Gideon Gold, sir! I've been dating your daughter for two years but I know her ten years. We met at school in Boston." Gideon said smiling as he kissed my cheek and then went to shake hands with my dad.

"Nice to meet you, Gideon! Are you two boys staying for lunch?" My dad asked excited once he walked in the apartment.

"If you don't mind, sir." Gideon said with respect and I smiled as I united our hands and Henry came up to me and hugged me giving me his congratulations.

"So, how is Henry going to fit into this marriage?" My dad joked as we cooked and Henry with Gideon sat in the couch watching us.

"Gideon is my dad's half brother he promised my mums that he would take care of me while I was in Boston." Henry said smiling and my dad looked at him confused.

"Two mums?" My dad asked shocked and Henry laughed.

"Yes, my adoptive mum and my biological mum. My mum and Killian, my step dad are staying in Maine while my adoptive mother is a Mayor in a small town in Maine…it was a closed adoption but once I became ten years old I sneak off to Boston and searched for her. I brought her to the small town I grew up and that's how my step dad and mum met." Henry said smiling at the memories and Gideon smiled at him.

"What is the town called?" My dad asked and Gideon answered.

"Storybrook." Gideon said and my dad raised his eyebrows.

"Never heard of it…after all I suck at geography." My dad said as he continued cooking.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled as I continued chopping the tomatoes.

Suddenly I felt a burn on my head that caused me to lose my balance and fainted.

I was back out of my body but this time I was watching Raven as she talked with Hank about the cure and I sighed.

Then I walked towards Charles' office and saw him and Erik play chess.

"You haven't missed me I guess." I said disappointed but then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I saw Gideon.

"Gideon? How are you here?" I asked confused and happy.

"I'm in your mind. Look, if you miss him that much we can visit him." Gideon told me with a smile and I sighed sadly.

"How? I can't there is already a me in the house." I said slightly disappointed.

"Cloaking spell so he won't recognize you and I can put wards on your mind so he can't read it." Gideon offered kindly and I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, after the wedding though." He said and I nodded with a wide smile.

After that I was awake in my bed with dad looking worried over me.

"Honey? What happened?" My dad asked me worried and I sighed.

"Nothing I got super dizzy and I fainted….must be from dehydration." I lied and he smiled in sympathy as he gave me a glass of water.

When I finally felt better I walked to the kitchen and saw Henry and Gideon setting the table.

"How long was I out?" I asked Gideon and he smiled.

"Twenty minutes, love." He said as he kissed me and then hugged me.

After that we sat down and ate as we talked and catch up while my dad got to know my fiancé and my best friend.

At night I was in my room with my fiancé as he read a book and I was on my laptop.

Let's fast forward a little to two weeks later, to my wedding day.

I was dressed in strapless white dress and I had a white veil over my ironed straight hair. I had worn a flower grown with a veil and I held a bouquet of white and red roses.

"You look amazing, sweety!" My mum gushed as her and my sisters walked inside along with Felicity and Thea.

"Thank you! Has Henry arrived?" I asked slightly nervous and he stumbled inside the room with his breaths raging.

"I'm here! Take this!" He said breathing quickly and then handed me a paper bag with the pregnancy test.

"OH! MY GOD!" Felicity and my mum exclaimed happily and I smiled.

"I don't know yet!" I defended myself as Sara and Laurel smiled and helped me get to the bathroom since my wedding dress was too big to get through the door easily.

A few minutes later I walked out holding the test as Henry was eating his nails and Sara with Laurel were holding hands and my mum with Felicity were tapping their feet while Thea was glaring at the timer in her phone.

"IT'S A PLUS! OH MY GOD I AM PREGNANT!" I exclaimed in happiness as the girls rushed to me and hugged me cheering for me.

"Take it easy today, honey!" My mum said with happy tears as I nodded and tried not to cry so I won't mess the makeup that Thea took so much time to fix.

The time game when I was walked down the aisle by my dad's side as friends and family smiled at me and I to them.

After the wedding was done I took Gideon in some quiet corner and I showed him the pregnancy test and he smiled happily as he hugged me and twirled me around.

"Tomorrow we can go to Chicago and see Connor, he called to give his blessings. He is not angry that we didn't invited him since he doesn't want anyone finding out he is alive." Gideon said as he held me and we looked at the stars once we were in our room in the hotel room.

"That sounds good. Now let's get to bed." I said to him as I kissed him and we went to sleep since tomorrow we had a trip scheduled.

A year and nine months later I was holding a baby girl and a baby boy in my arms, we named them Samara and Grayson.

"They are so cute!" I gushed as I held my baby daughter and Gideon fed our son.

"Ha! I have to second that for Gray!" He said laughing as we walked around our house in Chicago.

"Hey! Remember a year ago you said that you would take me to Charles' world? Now how the hell are we going to go there? I mean we can't just show up with my son and daughter to Charles." I wondered and he nodded.

"That is why I never brought it up. Look I can take us there and cloaked us or change our appearance and take our kids with us and pretend to be older mutant students. How does 1973 sounds to you?" Gideon said smiling at me and I looked at him with a smile and my eyes sparkled.

After that we giggled like kids which caused our children to copy as and as to laugh even more.

"I want to see Charles face when I will uncloak myself and I yell at him for not witnessing my change of behavior!" I said slightly angrily as I dressed Grayson who looked at me with his brown eyes curious as to why I was angry while Gideon attempted to pack the baby bags.

"Honey, where is Samara?" I asked him once I saw that she wasn't in her crib and I turned to look at Gideon who was smirking evily.

"Here!" He said as he opened the suitcase and I saw our daughter giggling as she tried to eat her feet. I laughed as I picked her up and went to dress her up.

In about two hours we were ready with our bags and cloaked. Gideon managed to make it only visible to Charles and the rest of the mutants, our children and us we saw ourselves normal.

We teleported outside the mansion only to see it abandoned.

"The hell?" I asked confused as I turned to my husband and he sighed.

"I don't like this, Kat, maybe we should leave." He said as he held our son closer to him and looked troubled at the mansion.

"No! Let's go…we can protect ourselves and kids, we went through worse than an abandoned building!" I said determined and Gideon sighed as he opened the door and we walked inside only to see an unfamiliar car and glass breaking and growls.

"Hank!" I exclaimed in worry as I ran inside only to see him hanging from the chandelier and ready to claw the man underneath him. I used my telekinesis to move the man away from the chandelier and then I saw Charles looking shocked at me.

'Honey! Your cloaking failed. I don't know why.' Gideon thought directly at me and I gulped nervously.

"Hi!" I waved awkwardly at their shocked faces.

"Raven?" Hank, Charles and the unknown guy exclaimed in shock as I held my daughter who then shrieked the word;

"MOMMA!" Samara shrieked as she clapped her hands and I turned shocked to Gideon who mirrored my expression.

"It's too early to say words!" Gideon exclaimed shocked as Samara giggled and turned to Charles and extended her hand but Charles was flown to the wall by Samara's movement which made us shocked and I looked shocked and with pained expression at Charles who looked shell shocked.

"Raven?" Charles asked in pain as he stood up and I looked at Gideon at loss and he smiled.

"No, sir. My name is Katarina Lance Gold and this is my husband Gideon Gold and our children Samara Belle Gold and Grayson Jeremiah Gold" I said trying to sound convincing and I did it since he seemed confused as to why I looked like him.

"Why are you here? The school is closed." Charles said in a giving up expression.

"No, we are here to help you get out of this hole." I said to him, it pained me to see him like this…like my dad when Sara died and mum left him.

"You can't." Charles said and I smiled.

"Yes I can. My dad end up like you when my older sister Sara was lost at sea and presumed dead and then our mother left me and my eldest sister to take care of him. I and Laurel had to drag his ass out of bars for five years. Then when my sister's Laurel's boyfriend died saving her from the massive earthquake that leveled half of my city she went into drugs and alcohol and blamed herself for his death…then I was still there helping her and now she is fine." I told him trying to make him understand that I can help.

"Trust her, sir. She can help!" Gideon tried to convince him.

"If you want to help us then help us find the real Raven and stop her before killing Trask!" The unknown man said slightly challenging and me and my husband exchanged a look and we nodded.

"Deal!" We both said at the same time and Charles looked at me suspiciously.

"As Charles and Hank with the guy I still didn't know his name started talking Gideon pulled me aside and said;

"You do realize what we stepped into?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I know…Raven fucked up big time." I said angrily as I covered my daughter's ears and Gideon our son's.

"And Samara can speak…she is only nine months old!" Gideon exclaimed shocked and I smiled.

"She is a witch what do you expect? Magic run through their veins they are bound to use it when they don't mean to. Relax!" I reassured him and he sighed as he kissed me then I notice that the three men were looking at us expecting something.

"What?" I asked confused and Charles shook his head.

"Nothing." He said slightly sad.

"Hey! I didn't learn your name." I said to the unknown guy and he smiled.

"I'm Logan." He said as he offered his hand for handshake.

"Well nice to meet you." I said smiling and then Hank said;

"How did you know my name?"

"Well I read someone's mind that said your name." I lied and Charles looked shocked at me.

"Yes, I have powers." I said slightly annoyed by their shocked faces. They were mutants for God's sake…I was…well I don't know what I was.

"Which are?" Charles asked interested and I sighed.

"Mind reading, telekinesis and I can separate my spirit and travel through dimensions and teleportation. I developed those powers by accident…there was this explosion in my husband's town and I was near the blast." I forged a fake story of how I developed my powers.

"Interesting powers." Hank commented and I smiled but then Samara started crying.

"Sorry, she is hungry." I excused myself as I went to feed her and I saw Gideon who was sitting on the ground Indian style and was playing with Grayson.

"What are doing here? We don't belong." I said sadly as I sat next to him and we watched the three men talking about Erik's imprisonment.

"We joined the dance now we shall dance along." Gideon said wisely and I glared at him but then smiled at me and I huffed.

Time came when the babies were asleep and we finally could help them.

"I have to go you stay and help them okay?" Gideon said as I handed him Samara and I saw him picking Grayson too.

"What?" I asked shocked and he smiled at me.

"You can do it!" He told me softly as he kissed me and then I kissed our children's heads.

"I know but I'll miss you…all of you!" I said as I frowned and he smiled.

"We will be home waiting. Oh! Don't worry about time and your job you must think of the time I left which is 08:45 am our time and it will be like you never left." He told me as he looked his watched and I smiled as I kissed him again and nodded.

"Goodbye! Kick ass!" He told me winking as he teleported away and I let a breathless laugh.

"Where is your husband?" Charles suddenly asked me from behind and I jumped.

"Home with our children. They shouldn't be here when everything unfolds. It's no environment for a child let alone two." I said serious as I looked Charles in the eyes for the first time.

He held my gaze for a few seconds and I willed my mind to show him how I died, the first time and then how i died in Storybrook. Then I showed him how my sister Sara was killed by a brainwashed Thea and how I was held with a machine gun on my head while Connor and I were in Riyadh as combat nurses and how a fellow doctor by the name Steve was executed by terrorists in front of my eyes and the eyes of seventeen other people when we were held hostage for a year. I showed him how we manage to escape them by me using any medical equipment they had given me and Connor and how shocked I felt when I killed the guy that killed Steve. How when I returned from Riyadh I asked from Oliver to train me in combat.

Charles gasped as he got out of my mind.

"You went through so much." He whispered in shock and I laughed.

"What I show you was a small portion of what I went through. Now do you trust me when I'm telling you that I'm not Raven?" I asked him and he nodded.

"But your room in the first memory looks similar." Charles said confused and I sighed.

"It was Sara's room…when she was lost I see I would sleep in her room in a way to feel close to her." I lied and he nodded in sadness.

We visited Peter Maximoff and then we broke Erik out of the prison but as him and Peter arrived to kitchen the guards had us circled and Charles couldn't use his powers and Erik was shocked in seeing me.

"I'm not Raven! I'm Katarina!" I said to him before he had a chance to voice his thought and Erik nodded confused.

"Katarina do your thing!" Logan urged me and I smirked as I looked at the guards.

The first guard shot at us and with one wave of my hand the guns were glued to the ceiling and then I did the same movement my daughter did and send Charles flying but I sent all the guards flying.

"You are a mutant?" Erik asked me shocked once we were out of the Pentagon and inside the car and I shook my head no.

"No, I don't know what I am." I said truthfully.

"So your name is Katarina and you look like Raven. Why?" Erik asked slightly suspicious and I smiled.

"Because I'm from a parallel universe. I'm here to help Logan." I said and Logan nodded.

He understood somehow that I didn't want to give everything to Erik like I did with Charles.

At the plane I was sitting opposite Logan as Charles sat a few seats behind me and at me left opposite Charles was Erik while Hank flew the plane.

"So, Katarina…what's her story?" Erik asked Charles trying to start a conversation and Charles looked at my head.

"You can show him, Charles." I said loudly and I saw Erik chuckle and shake his head.

 _ **General POV**_

Charles connected his mind to Erik's showing what he had seen in her mind.

 _ **Memories:**_

 _ **Katarina laid in her bed at night when suddenly I felt a pain to her chest and shot up screaming next thing she knew the pain had her coughing and then she feel that someone was ripping her own heart out and there were blood stains all over her white tank top.**_

 _ **She make an attempt to get off the bed and go alert anyone she could but the pain didn't allow her to do more than one step towards the door and then she was on her knees coughing and clenching her chest.**_

 _ **Then she saw blood drops on the carpet and she searched frantically to see from where she was bleeding, she struggled to touch the mirror she had on her night stand but once she had it on her hands she saw that her nose and eyes were bleeding.**_

" _ **No! No! No!" She chanted as she tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use since she was way too dizzy to focus on the task at hand and like that she fainted.**_

 _ **Memory 2:**_

 _ **She was with her dad and sister Laurel while they laughed about how her parents got together.**_

" _ **I say that once I get off High School I'll come visit you in the Academia…to see the whole fun. What do you say mum?" A young Katarina asked excited as she studied Psychology and Latin while her mum corrected papers from her University students. Her dad was cooking and her older sister was searching in her laptop apartments for her and her boyfriend Oliver.**_

" _ **Yes, come to the Academia to see they fun we have!" Her mum said sarcastically and looked at Katarina.**_

 _ **Memory 3:**_

 _ **Her and her sister were cleaning and drying the dishes while their dad was watching football on the mini tv in their kitchen when the game was cut by breaking news broadcasting the Queen Gambit's tragic downfall.**_

 _ **Laurel's hand paralyzed as the plate became pieces and she broke down crying chanting no as Katarina held her as both girls were on their knees.**_

 _ **Katarina had tears in her eyes as she looked the tv.**_

 _ **Memory 4:**_

 _ **Katarina was studying for Mid-terms in her room having the computer on playing silently a playlist that helped her relax as her phone ranged;**_

" _ **Felicity Smoak"**_

 _ **The ID showed and she picked up.**_

" _ **Is Oliver okay?" Katarina asked instantly but she heard a pained groan.**_

" _ **I don't know! I need help…I'm in the Foundry…your dad and I are trying to stop the Merlyn earthquake machines but there are two, close to your house I'm sending you the coordinates try to defuse it!" Felicity said on the phone and Katarina got ready super quickly and grabbed the keys and a jacket as she run out of her house.**_

 _ **Memory 5:**_

 _ **She was trying to defuse a complicated machine but failed and she was almost covered with concrete walls as she cursed and run out only to see her apartment and everything around her crumble.**_

" _ **NO!" She yelled as she run to CNRI to her sister only to see Laurel being pushed out by Tommy.**_

" _ **Laurel! Where is Tommy!" Katarina asked worried and her sister cried as she showed the collapsed building.**_

Charles stopped showing the memories Raven allowed him to podcast to Erik and Erik gasped in shock.

"You went through all that?" Erik asked shocked at Raven who nodded and wiped a few tears off her eyes.

Erik saw how much the girl before them was NOT Raven! While Charles still had a nagging feeling that Raven was hiding something and that secret was big.

He couldn't understand how she was aware they had problems and she was here to help…

What was she gaining from all of this?

 _ **So? What do you think? What in your opinion think will happen next? What should i make it happen? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**


End file.
